Hujan di Senja
by GodongIjoe
Summary: Tentang hujan, tentang nyanyian Katak dan Jangkrik, tentang menangkap Ikan, memancing Belut dan bermain dengan Kerbau, hingga tentang Dedemit.


Hujan di Senja

Saint Seiya - Masami Kurumada

Timeline : sekitar tahun 90-an atau 2000-an. Listrik belum sampai pelosok.

Tambahan : Bacalah saat hujan, bayangkan sawah hijau sejauh mata memandang dengan langit gelap dan hujan deras serta petir menggelegar. Lalu buat delusi nyanyian katak dan jangkrik. Buat se-real mungkin.

.

.

.

Petir di kejauhan sana menyambar pucuk pohon Kelapa, menyebabkan mata yang menyaksikan buta beberapa detik. Rintikan hujan menghujam pertiwi dengan begitu buas, membuat persawahan lebih nampak seperti tambak Ikan.

Saga dan Kanon menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut dengan mata kosong. Mereka saling memeluk tubuh untuk menetralisir dingin.

Saga sejak tadi merutuki dirinya, mestinya Ia tidak pergi ke desa tetangga untuk main bola bersama Aiolia, Aldebaran, dan yang lainnya. Ketika langit nampak mendung, mestinya Ia menuruti ajakan Aldebaran untuk berteduh di rumah Aiolia. Ketika hujan mulai turun, mestinya Ia tidak lewat jalan pintas yaitu melewati sawah. Dan mestinya Ia tidak mengajak adiknya ikut main bola di desa tetangga.

Mereka berdua terguyur hujan ketika mencapai area persawahan, diseberang sana adalah desa Mereka. Hanya butuh lima belas menit menginjaki pematang sawah untuk mencapai desa Mereka dari pada harus lewat jalan memutar yang memakan waktu lebih lama.

Kakak beradik itu berteduh di teras gubuk tua pinggir sawah. Gubuk ini dijadikan tempat penyimpanan peralatan bagi para petani, kadang juga dijadikan tempat istirahat sembari menungguni sawah yang menguning dari sambaran burung.

"Non, masuk yuk?" Saga mengulang tawarannya pada Kanon. Namun adik kecilnya masih saja menolak dengan menggeleng kepala. Padahal sudah jelas Ia kedinginan.

Saga tahu Kanon takut gelap, dan di dalam gubuk yang Mereka jadikan tempat berteduh itu nampak gelap gulita. Maka Saga melonggarkan pelukan Kanon di pinggangnya. "Saga mau ke dalam sebentar."

Kanon langsung mendongak, raut ketakutan sangat kentara. "Ngapain? Nanti kalau ada Banaspati atau Wewe gimana?"

Saga berlutut menyamakan tinggi Mereka. "Kanon tahu? Di dalam gubuk ini ada lampu teplok, nah Saga mau nyari lampunya biar gak gelap lagi. Tunggu bentar di sini ya?"

Kanon menggeleng kuat - kuat. "Ikut!"

Saga mengangguk menyetujui lalu menuntun Kanon masuk ke gubuk tak berpintu itu. Ia ingat betul tata letak di gubuk berdiameter 5 m persegi ini, ada dipan bambu di pinggir, di kolongnya beberapa karung pupuk beraroma menyengat, dan pojokan ada beberapa cangkul, caping, sabit, dan sapu lidi.

"Ketemu!" Saga berseru senang saat menemukan lampu teplok beserta pemantik api seolah menemukan harta karun.

Sedangkan Kanon berdiri di pintu gubuk, masih memeluk diri karena kedinginan. Sebentar Ia mencari keberadaan Saga di gelap, sebentar kemudian Ia mengawasi area sawah.

Srek!

Lampu berminyak tanah tersebut menyala sayu namun cukup menerangi tiap bagian gubuk. Saga menemukan apa yang dicarinya selain lampu teplok, sarung yang tidak jelas milik siapa.

Ia mendekati Kanon yang masih di ambang pintu seraya melebarkan sarung. "Non?"

Mata Kanon menatap Saga, ada kelegaan namun khawatir dan takut masih kentara. Ia merentangkan tangan minta dipeluk seperti tadi. Dengan lembut Saga menutupi tubuh Kanon seperti seorang Ibu menggedong bayi dengan _jarik._

Ia menggendong adiknya dan melihat ke seberang sawah dimana desa Mereka berada, nampak beberapa rumah dengan lampu api yang sudah dinyalakan. Padahal hari belum segelap itu, ini masih jam tiga sebenarnya. Namun langit dan angin seolah berkata bahwa senja sudah datang dan Kanon mempercayainya.

"Kanon pengen pulang..." rengek adiknya samar ketika Saga memangkunya di atas dipan bambu. Matanya sesayu cahaya lampu teplok di samping tubuh Saga. Api lampu minyak tersebut bergoyang liar karena terpaan angin yang masuk lewat celah dinding yang terbuat dari kepangan bambu.

Saga menepuk - nepuk punggung Kanon agar tenang. "Nanti kalau hujan selesai Kita langsung pulang. Pasti Ibuk dah nyariin 'kan?"

Dalam dekapan Saga, Kanon mengangguk. Matanya tak lelah menatap api lampu teplok yang masih menari seirama angin, takut kalau - kalau angin makin kencang dan akhirnya lampu tersebut padam lagi. Kanon takut gelap, dan takut Saga tiba - tiba hilang.

Suara katak dan jangkrik bersahutan di luar sana. Mereka seolah menyambut kedatangan hujan dalam kebahagiaan. Namun lain halnya dengan Saga dan Kanon.

Saga membayangkan jika mereka tetap saja lari melintasi sawah walau hujan mengguyur, mungkin sekarang Mereka sudah sampai rumah. Dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan kotor oleh lumpur, lalu keesokan harinya Mereka berdua akan kena demam dan dimarahi Ibu. Jujur, Saga merasa bersalah karena mengajak Kanon.

_Keot..._

_Blung..._

_Keot..._

_Blung..._

_Krik... krik..._

Nyanyian katak dan jangkrik seolah bersahutan, tidak kalah suaranya dari percikan air yang menimpa genting tanah liat di atap. Sesekali suara aneh terdengar, seperti kecipak langkah yang terdengar sayup lalu menghilang, seolah meneror Kanon dan Saga.

Tiba - tiba Kanon bergerak, membuka sarung yang membungkus tubuhnya. Saga yang memangkunya menatap adiknya. "Ada apa, Non? Mau pipis?"

Kanon menggeleng, Ia merentang dalam sarung dan membuat tubuh Saga juga masuk dalam bolongan. Kini tubuh Mereka berdua terselimuti oleh sarung tipis tak bertuan itu.

Gerakan Kanon dipangkuannya membuat Saga agak tidak nyaman. "Nanti kalau Saga sakit, siapa yang jaga Kanon?"

Kini kedua tubuh bersaudara itu masuk dalam bolongan sarung, Mereka berbagi hangat mengusir dingin udara. Tubuh Kanon memeluk Saga dan wajahnya menempel di dadanya.

"Saga."

"Uhm?"

Wajah Kanon nampak seperti anak gadis yang dipakaikan kerudung. "Ini dah mau musim hujan kah?"

Saga mengangguk dengan senyum mendengar pertanyaan polos adiknya. "Iya. Memang kenapa?"

Mata Kanon melebar dan Ia tersenyum, Saga bersumpah Ia melihat percikan kilau di mata sayu adiknya.

"Berarti sawah nanti bakal ditanami padi?"

"Iya. Nanti para petani akan mulai membajak sawah dengan cangkul atau membawa Kerbau."

Kanon tersenyum lebar. "Terus Kita bisa naik Kerbau-nya?"

"Iya. Kalau Kerbau-nya sudah selesai bajak sawah nanti Kita ajak main."

"Nanti Kita juga cari Belut?"

Saga tertawa mengingat ekspresi Kanon yang ketakutan melihat Belut yang seperti Cacing saat Ia bersama teman - teman yang lainnya memancing Belut ketika musim tanam tiba, namun berubah kegirangan saat Belut tersebut digoreng Ibu Mereka.

"Kita akan mancing Belut sama temen - temen, naik ke punggung Kerbau, dan -"

Kanon melonjak di pangkuan Saga. "Perang lumpur!"

Kedua saudara tersebut tertawa dalam keremangan hujan. "Nanti Aku bakal main lumpur terus Saga nyari Belut sama temen - temen terus Kita semua mandi di sungai, cari Ikan sampai sore!"

Saga kembali tertawa dengan semangat Kanon yang tiba - tiba datang. Ia akan lakukan semua itu bersama Kanon dan anak - anak desa lain, seperti tahun - tahun kemarin. Mereka ikut bermain di pematang sawah ketika para petani mulai membajak, memancing belut, perang lumpur, lalu Mereka akan mandi di sungai sembari mencari Ikan dan membersihkan Belut. Semua itu akan berakhir saat orang tua Mereka datang dan mulai mengomeli Mereka. Namun Mereka tidak ada yang menangis, justru akan tertawa bangga memamerkan Ikan dan Belut hasil tangkapan.

Lalu dalam kegelapan malam setelah menyantap Ikan bakar dan Belut goreng, Mereka ditemani obor minyak tanah akan berkumpul di suatu lapangan dan mulai kejar - kejaran dengan penerangan api obor dan sinar bulan.

Itu akan terulang, hingga bertahun - tahun ke depan.

Kini rasa dingin dan kegelapan tidak lagi menakuti Mereka, kakak - beradik itu justru tertawa mengingat memori - memori bahagia Mereka. Yang akan segera Mereka ulang beberapa hari lagi.

"Jangan lupa, nanti Kita juga cari Jamur!"

Kanon melupakan ketakutannya, masih melonjak - lonjak di pangkuan Saga.

"Lalu Kita akan makan pepes Jamur campur garam."

"Iya!" Kanon berseru senang. Tawa Mereka sekali lagi menyaingi suara angin dan hujan.

Lalu kedua bersaudara tersebut berhenti tertawa ketika menyadari bahwa hujan sudah reda. Kanon turun dari pangkuan Saga dan berlonjak - lonjak di pintu gubuk. "Saga! Hujan sudah berhenti!"

Saga beranjak, masih dengan sarung di tubuhnya. Benar saja, hujan sudah reda dan hanya gerimis kecil yang ada. Persawahan lebih nampak seperti tambak ikan dengan rumput ilalang di tengahnya. Sedangkan langit di horizon menguning, mencerahkan kegelapan yang menaungi Mereka.

"Pulang?"

Kanon mengangguk dengan senyum. "Ha'ah!"

Lalu Saga berbalik dan melepas sarung barusan lalu melipatnya rapi dan meletakkannya di atas dipan bambu, tak lupa Ia mematikan lampu teplok.

"Ayo, Saga!" Kanon sudah berada di luar. Berada di perbatasan sawah dan tanah perkebunan dengan menendangi rumput basah yang menggelitik kaki diiringi nanyian katak dan jangkrik yang makin menggema.

"Iya..."

Saga melihati persawahan di depan, pematang nampak basah kuyup dan pasti licin dipijak, pun sawah tergenang air seperti kolam ikan. Jadi akan bahaya jika terpelet, bisa - bisa kaki terkilir dan tercebur ke sawah.

"Kita lewat jalan biasa saja."

Saga menggandeng Kanon mengulang jalan yang Mereka lalui tadi dan menapaki jalan setapak. Di sebelah kiri dapat terlihat persawahan tadi sedangkan di sebelah kanan pepohonan Jati yang meranggas, namun sebentar lagi pepohonan tersebut akan segera bersemi daun. Dan beberapa minggu kemudian ulat - ulat tak berbulu kecil akan memakan dedaunan Jati, itulah saat yang tepat untuk memburunya untuk pakan Ayam dan Bebek.

Kini pemandangan nampak lebih suram, karena langit masih mendung hitam dan cahaya kuning di horizon mulai pudar. Mereka mulai memacu langkah dengan hati - hati agar tidak terpeleset.

"Saga." Panggil Kano pelan.

Mereka sudah memasuki perkebunan Kopi, itu berarti desa Mereka mulai dekat.

"Ada apa, Non?" Jawab Saga tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"A-ada Banaspa-pa-pa-."

Saga langsung berbalik dan menarik Kanon ke belakang tubuhnya, Ia menajamkan indra pendengar dan penglihatan. Benar saja, ada bulatan api di antara rerimbunan pohon jati di kejauhan. Mendekat dengan begitu cepat.

_'Sial! Padahal hari belum senja!'_

Ia menengok adiknya yang menatapnya takut lalu menempelkan telunjuk ke bibir dan berbisik. "Ayo jalan cepat!"

Maka dengan tak melepaskan gandengan Mereka mulai jalan cepat tanpa menengok ke belakang. Namun bulu kuduk mulai berdiri dan kaki mulai lemas. Saga menyerah, Ia berhenti dan menengok ke belakang. Bulatan api tersebut makin dekat disertai desauan suara aneh.

Dalam diam Saga menarik Kanon ke rerimbunan pohon Kopi, dua meter dari jalan setapak di bawah pohon Kopi. Ia kembali memberi isyarat pada adiknya untuk diam.

Bulu kuduk serasa berdiri ketika sinar bulatan api itu terpantul dari setiap genangan air di jalan. Sayup terdengar suara.

"Kira - kira Saga dah sampe rumah belum yak?"

"Moga - moga Mereka baik - baik aja."

"Ini salahmu sendiri, Gelo! Gegara acara kepleset trus minta dibawa ke tukang urut lagi!"

"Woi! Aku juga ndak pengen kepleset tahu! Emangnya Kau kira Aku ndak malu apa digendong Aldebaran?!"

"Dah diem! Lagian Aku ndak masalah nggendong Kamu 'kok! Mil, megang obornya yang bener!"

"Yeh, Akang Bawel!"

Kedua kakak beradik tadi mangap melihat siapa yang Mereka sangka setan lelembut. Ternyata itu Milo yang memegang obor, dan Aldebaran yang menggendong Angelo. Baru saja melewati tempat persembunyian Mereka.

"Ga, itu?"

Saga manggut - manggut, baru memastikan bahwa Mereka bukanlah jelmaan Setan, Pocong, Kuntilanak, apalagi Banaspati. Masih menggandeng Kanon, Mereka keluar dari tempat persembunyian dengan mengendap - endap.

"Hei, pada denger sesuatu ndak?" Tanya Angelo yang menempel di punggung Aldebaran.

"Ndak tuh." Respon Milo yang berjalan paling depan sebagai pemegang obor. Walau senarnya Ia juga dengar.

"Paling daun jatoh." Jawab Aldebaran. "Jangan bernafas di leherku! geli!" Ucapnya kemudian.

Kanon dan Saga kini tepat di belakang mengimbangi kecepatan Mereka. "Gelo. Panggil Saga.

"Alde, ada yang manggil Aku." Bisik Angelo di telinga Aldebaran.

Aldebaran yang merasa sangat terganggu melompat kecil agar posisi Angelo bergeser. "Berisik!"

"Angelo, Kau ken-"

"DEDEMIT!" Seru Angelo di telinga Aldebaran yang sontak membuat anak bongsor itu ikut menjerit "MANA?"

Milo yang kaget langsung menengok kebelakang dengan obornya. "WEWE KEMBAR!"

Saking kagetnya, obor tersebut jatuh ke rerumputan dan nyala apinya berkurang. Milo juga langsung terduduk dengan tangan terkatup seperti orang Bali kalau lagi sembayang. "Ampun, Nyai Wewe! Kemaren minggu Aku minjem bukunya Camus, anak Pak Kades belum Aku kembaliin sampe sekarang! Janji besok Aku kembaliin!"

Sedangkan Angelo makin panik dan memeluk punggung Aldebaran seperti guling. "AMPUN, MAS! EH, DEK! EH, MBAK WEWE! KAMI ANAK BAIK YANG GAK PERNAH NYOLONG JAMBU KANG THANATOS!" Jeritnya dengan nada cepat seperti rapper.

"WOI! INI AKU, SAGA!"

"Hegh?" Ketiga anak tersebut cengo.

Milo langsung mengambil obor yang masih menyala tadi dan mengarahkannya pada dua makhluk tersebut seperti pemain anak reog malem jum'at yang kesurupan ngira minyak tanah jadi air minum terus disembur ke api kayak naga.

"Ini bener Saga?!" Tanya Aldebaran yang kini terduduk di rerumputan karena kewalahan dengan gerakan Angelo saat nge-rap tadi.

Milo berdiri dengan mengacungkan obor tadi menyinari wajah Saga. "Iya, itu Saga!"

Angelo yang beberapa detik lalu memeluk punggung Aldebaran dalam posisi duduk langsung berdiri padahal kakinya masih keseleo. "Tunggu! Kalo bener ini Saga, berapa banyak jambu yang Kamu colong dari kebun Kang Thanatos?!"

Kanon tidak mengerti, Saga, Milo, dan Aldebaran tepuk jidat. "Lima!" Sahut Saga.

"Oke! Milo nyolong berapa!?"

Yang namanya dipanggil langsung merengut. Sedangkan lainnya tepuk jidat lagi. "Enam!" Sahut Saga lagi.

"Trus Aku berapa?!"

"Kau ndak nyolong jambu! Soalnya keburu ketahuan Kang Thanatos, terus Aku, Aiolia, dan Milo ngasih masing-masing satu buat Kamu!" Sahut Saga.

"Oke. Aku percaya." Jawab Angelo seraya mengacungkan jempol.

"Ngomong - omong, bukannya Kau dah pulang dari tadi, Ga?" Tanya Aldebaran yang sudah berdiri.

Saga menggaruk kepala. "Jadi gini, tadi Kami rencana mau lewat sawah tapi keburu hujan. Jadi Kami berteduh di gubuk pinggir sawah sampe hujan reda. Terus karena sawah becek, Kami lewat jalan sini deh." Jelasnya. Sedangkan Kanon yang memegang ujung bajunya manggut - manggut setuju.

"Oh, gitu toh..." ucap ketiga anak di hadapannya mulai mengerti.

"Terus kenapa pake bawa obor segala? Padahal belum gelap juga." Tanya Saga menunjuk obor yang dipegang Milo. Ia juga agak khawatir karena melihat tumpahan minyak tanah di tangan Milo.

"Ye... ini obornya Kang Aiolos. Dia ngasih ni obor sekalian dinyalain, takutnya Kami nanti pulang kemaleman!"

"Ga... pulang..." rengek Kanon menarik - narik baju kakaknya.

"Eh, ya! Ayo pulang yuk!"

Milo menangguk dan berbalik sebagai penerang jalan. "Ayok! Bapakku pasti marahin kalau kemaleman."

"Alde, gendong~" pinta Angelo merentangkan tangan.

"Hish! Iya ya." Aldebaran lalu mempersilahkan Angelo di punggungnya.

Milo yang berjalan paling depan sebagai penerang, Saga dan Kanon di tenga, Aldebaran dan Angelo di belakang.

"Emangnya kakimu kenapa, Gelo?" Tanya Saga.

Milo menyahut tanpa hilang konsentrasi membimbing jalan. "Tadi Dia nyusul Kamu ama adek Kau, pengen pulang bareng katanya. Tapi malah kepeleset, jadi Kami bawa ke tukang urut deh."

"Kasihan~" ejek Kanon.

"Eh, diem Kau, Tengu!"

Kanon langsung menempel pada kakaknya. "Saga, takut!"

"Sssst! Dah diem semua! Kita dan sampe desa!" Lerai Milo.

Pepohonan kebun kopi sudah berganti menjadi pepohonan Kelapa. Lampu teplok dan obor di luar rumah warga menyambut Mereka. Kanon melihat langit, nampak ada lubang besar di atas sana dan pinggiran awan menguning. Ia merasa lega karena bisa sampai dengan tenang sebelum Maghrib datang.

Kini Mereka jalan beriringan lalu Milo memberikan obornya pada Saga, karena rumahnya sudah dekat. "Aku pulang dulu ya! Besok Kita main lagi!" Janjinya sebelum lari menjauh.

"Ya!" Sahut Mereka bersamaan.

Di percabangan jalan berikutnya, Aldebaran berkata. "Itu obor Kau bawa saja, Kau pulang bareng adek Kau dulu. Kasihan. Aku mau nganterin ni Bahul." Pamit Aldebaran berlalu mengambil jalan lain yang menuju yang rumah Angelo.

"Woi! Jangan panggil 'Bahlul!' yang bener 'DM!'"

"Kau emang Bahlul, Gelo!"

"Kau emang bongsor, Gendruwo!"

"Apa?! Aku jatuhin baru tahu rasa Kau!"

"Iye, maaf!"

Sedangkan Saga dan Kano beranjak pulang. Satu tangan menggandeng Kanon dan satunya memegang obor, hari sudah sangat gelap sebenarnya.

"Saga, nanti kalau Ibu marah gimana?" Tanya Kanon takut. Halaman rumah Mereka sudah terlihat, lampu obor penerang jalan di depan setiap rumah juga sudah dinyalakan.

Kini Mereka sudah sampai di halaman rumah, Ia menancapkan obornya sebagai penerangan tambahan dekat obor milik keluarga Mereka di dekat pagar. "Tenang, nanti Aku yang bicara sama Ibu."

"Saga, Kita nanti jadi 'kan cari belut, terus main sama Kerbau, terus mandi di sungai, terus cari ikan 'kan?"

Saga tertawa geli mendengar pertanyaan Kanon yang terasa bertele - tele, lalu digandengnya si Adik menuju rumah. "Iya. Sekarang Kita masuk rumah, terus mandi, terus makan malam, terus tidur. Kamu ingat 'kan besok Ayah pulang dari kota?"

Kanon mengerjab dan menepuk jidat. "Iya! Aku lupa!" Lantas bocah itu lari ke dalam rumah, menemui Ibu Mereka yang sedang memasak di dapur dan ke kamar mandi.

Sementara Saga menutup pintu rumah. "Ibu! Kami pulang!"

-sekian-

A/N :

"Assalamu'alaikum. Ya Minna-san! Selamat datang di musim hujan! Btw di tempat Kalian dah masuk musim hujan? Apa memori paling berharga Kalian ketika hujan turun? Kenangan bersama pacar dan mantan pastinya 'kan? Untung Aku ndak punya pacar. Hahahaha!!!! #plak!

Btw ini ada glosarium, karena Aku pakai beberapa bahasa daerah. Takutnya nanti jadi gagal paham...

Glosarium :

Banaspati : Setan berbentuk bola api yang sukanya muncul di persawahan kalau malam. Aku pernah lihat dua kali, pertama pas lagi pengamatan bintang dan bikin author gk berani keluar rumah pas malem.Plis deh, Author mending ketemu Kuntilanak ketimbang Banaspati.

Wewe : setan wanita yang suka nyulik anak kecil apalagi pas Maghrib.

Lampu teplok : lampu minyak tanah

Jarik : selendang panjang yang biasanya buat gedong anak bayi.

Gelo (baca 'Njelo.' Nama aslinya Deathmask 'kan Angelo) : tapi kalo dibaca 'Gelo.' artinya jadi 'menyesal.'

Bahlul : anggap aja sinonim sableng. Awokawoka

Jamur : Ini maksudnya Jamur Barat yang suka tumbuh di awal musim hujan. Sayang Author masih PKL, jadi gak bisa nyari ntu Jamur...

Ok, sekian dulu dari Saya! Kita jumpa lagi pertengahan Maret soalnya Saya akan sibuk banget nyusun laporan PKL bulan ini dan berikutnya. Wassalamu'alaikum..."

Semarang, 15 Jan 2020. Pukul 23.03


End file.
